


Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (And One Way He Didn't)

by CitrusVanille



Series: Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius in the Shrieking Shack [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Mid-Prisoner of Azkaban, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six 100-word drabbles. Ch. 17 of PoA (Cat, Rat, and Dog), Remus Lupin lowers his wand and embraces Black like a brother... doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remus stares for a long moment at Sirius, relief flooding through him in the wake of comprehension. He lowers his wand and steps forward, reaching out to clasp Sirius’s too-thin hand and haul him to his feet.

The momentum pulls Sirius close and he wraps his arms tightly around him.

Sirius’s arms rise up to return the embrace, and it’s a moment before Remus leans back slightly, just far enough to look into those familiar grey eyes. “I’m so glad you’re back,” he murmurs, hands shifting to frame the other man’s face before leaning in to seal their lips together.

– – –

Remus swiftly lowers his wand. He crosses the room to Sirius’s side, stretches out a hand, and pulls him to his feet and into an embrace.

He doesn’t think about what he’s doing, or that he has an audience, just needs to hold the other man in his arms, feel him there, solid, alive, to prove to himself – to both of them, he’s sure – that this is real, that _they_ are real. He can’t help it, any more than he can help it as he turns his head slightly to meet Sirius’s eyes, then leans in to meet his lips.

– – –

Remus can feel Sirius’s grey, sunken gaze fixed on his own, willing him to understand, silently pleading with him to believe. Remus doesn’t need Sirius’s affirmations, he knows the truth without them, though he would believe Sirius anyway, he always has.

He lowers his wand and walks steadily across the room, paying no attention to the teenagers. He pulls Sirius to his feet and into a rough hug, hoping to convey his trust, but Sirius remains tense against him.

Remus shifts slightly, meets Sirius’s eyes, and kisses him squarely on the mouth. Almost instantly, Sirius’s body relaxes, eyelids fluttering closed.

– – –

Remus slowly lowers his wand and reaches out to grasp Sirius’s hand, ignoring the three stunned students and the cat that drops to the floor.

Sirius’s eyes hold his steadily and he doesn’t resist as Remus drags him to his feet. Anger at being lied to – at being left behind, left alone, for over a decade – wars with the relief coursing through him, boiling in his veins.

“You should have told me,” he grits, their faces mere inches apart.

“I know,” Sirius whispers, voice rusty from twelve years of disuse. “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Remus growls, and smashes their mouths together.

– – –

Remus drops his wand and crosses the floor in three strides, hauling Sirius up and into his arms in one smooth movement.

“Missed you so much,” he whispers gruffly in the other man’s ear, and feels him shiver in response.

He pulls away and meets Sirius’s eyes. There’s no time for this now, they have to explain, have to deal with Peter, but his blood is heating up, his heartbeat racing, because this is _Sirius_ , matted hair, waxy skin, and all.

Oblivious to the nearby exclamations, Remus tugs Sirius against him again, crushing their mouths together in a fierce kiss.

– – –

Very slowly, Sirius nods.

Harry starts to speak, but Remus ignores him, lowering his wand and walking to Sirius’s side. He seizes Sirius’s wasted hand and pulls him to his feet. He barely registers the cat falling to the floor.

He wants to speak, to tell Sirius he believes him, he’s missed him, he’s glad to see him again, but he can’t, doesn’t know how to put so much into words, so, instead, he pulls him close and embraces him, holding him until Hermione’s scream of outrage and disbelief drags him back to the present and the task at hand.

– – –


	2. The Extra Way (A.K.A. The Sassy Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more 100-word drabble. Ch. 17 of PoA (Cat, Rat, and Dog), Remus Lupin lowers his wand and embraces Black like a brother... doesn't he?

Remus lowers his wand and lets one corner of his mouth tilt up in a lopsided grin. He smoothly strides past Harry to Sirius’s side, helping him to his feet.

“It’s been a long time,” he says quietly, embracing him, then kisses him once on each cheek, just to see if he remembers.

He pulls back, and sees something very like the shadow of a familiar smirk cross his old friend’s gaunt visage.

Remus leans in again, then – as much to stifle the laugh growing in his throat as to answer the dare in Sirius’s eyes – and kisses him properly.

– – –

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Five Ways Remus Kissed Sirius In The Shrieking Shack (Alternates)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516917) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille)
  * [Five Ways Sirius Kissed Remus Back In The Shrieking Shack (And One Way Extra)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516926) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille)




End file.
